


[安切]终章

by cyantale



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyantale/pseuds/cyantale
Summary: If士郎壳子里装的是小安快乐PWP，自存档





	[安切]终章

我不明白。那个男人十分平静地说。空间所限，他被迫倚在墙上， 月光挨蹭着窗格和他的头发挤进来，可他眼睛里一点反光也无。  
入侵者——仰着头打量他，明黄色瞳仁亮得像是夜行动物。切嗣从空档里伸过腿，踢了下留了缝的拉门，他对力道的掌控依然精准，透光的缝隙被毫无余地毫无反弹地截断。  
男人说:我不明白你为什么还要来这里，安哥拉·曼纽，在这里你什么也得不到。  
哎呀，年轻的加害者柔声说道，近乎羞辱地将被打落的枪支踩到脚下，原来你知道是我啊。还以为顶着这张脸孔的话，你会吓得说不出话来呢。  
一门之隔，仍然可以隐约听见立式风扇喘气般的呼声。这时候他养子已经收拾好碗碟，学校下发的英语磁带不停重复，倒带，再重复。你好，我很好，你呢。太琐碎了，太熟稔了。  
——多么令人绝望啊，红棕色短发的安哥拉·曼纽说，你怎么不明白呢，只是把花瓶捧在手中的话，我是得不到那花瓶的。  
少年像抚摸猫仔一般摸到切嗣后颈，过热的温度让他忍不住哆嗦。你看，只要把它摔碎了，它就属于我了。  
男人眼看着他养子的笑容——顶着他养子笑容的恶毒存在扯开一侧领子，露出瘦如刀削的肩头。  
安哥拉·曼纽像观赏展品一般巡视那些印或刻在皮肤上的交错伤痕，看着因紧张而升温的皮肤在初夏的夜里沁出细小的汗珠。  
仿佛被盐吸引的鹿一般，他微闭上眼，用舌尖接住一粒汗珠。暴露在外的皮肤乍遇上湿热的软物，起了薄薄一层鸡皮疙瘩。他舔舐肩下一道微微凹陷的刀痕，感受那痕迹的暗喻:大出血，肺部损伤，以及无法根除的一连串细琐隐疾，它们会在40岁前后一并爆发出来，万幸这具破损身躯的主人大概率等不到那一刻。  
切嗣皱着眉拿空出的手挡住Avenger凑近的脸孔，但没有进一步反抗。可惜这男人太会审时度势，安哥拉·曼纽不无遗憾地想着，若蝴蝶挣动太过，就可以穿刺固定，做成标本。而魔术师杀手向来自尊心低到底线，落进尘埃也宁愿苟存，这一点尤其可恨。  
是的，恨意。有什么理由不恨呢?黑泥的生命在“壳”的内部沸腾，你——凭——什——么——拒——绝——  
仿佛为了体现情绪一般，他反手攥住抗拒的小臂，将之压到墙上。腕骨嘎达一声，代人哀嚎。  
手臂被拉伸，卫宫切嗣不得不随之仰起脖颈。在他面前，少年的面庞背光，红棕短发被影子污染成血痂般的暗色，明黄眼眸却仿佛窃尽全部的光，莹莹地，像头狼。  
他感到腰间一紧，浴衣腰带一扯就松开落下，衣摆倒旋掀开，露出苍白得不正常的躯体。豹子早被经年的诅咒摧折成了一只病弱老猫。  
年长的男人视角受限，只能感到那只手在他身上游走，轻扣锁骨，揉捏乳首——他喉头发哽，勉强用舌根压下叫声——然后蟒蛇一般顺着侧胸滑下，停在缺失肋骨的腰间。那只手近乎爱怜地揉揉疤痕，然后下移，然后——然后——  
他觉得自己在发热——像病潮导致的高温，又像多年前黑泥流入他血脉的感觉。这一认知使他轻微发抖。  
怎么了，他听见少年仿佛含着低笑的声音，因为正吮吸他的耳垂而在过近的距离响起，鼓膜像灌满了风一般传出动荡的隆隆声响，反而听不真切。老爹觉得冷吗，我帮你披件衣服。此世全部之恶虚情假意地关怀着，手中还捉着他的性器。  
仿佛极热下肌理蒸腾，骨骼熔融成液态，眼前的一切都模糊在白色空气里，切嗣哆哆嗦嗦地喘了一声，气音颤抖得像在哭泣。  
安哥拉·曼纽松开兀自抽搐着溢出稀精的性器，手上的白浊转眼被不知从何处涌出的黑泥吞没。他捡起扔在地上的外衣，从背后披在因高潮而颤抖的人肩上。他抹开那人腹部的精液，然后手向后者身后伸去，指尖摸索着触碰到紧致的皱褶。  
仿佛触碰到什么开关一般，切嗣的颤抖突然止住了。他不住眨眼，瞳孔仿佛遭受强光一般收缩。年轻的Avenger摸上他背部，感到手下的肌肉绷紧，使得原本突出硌人的脊椎也陷入成一道深沟。  
后穴被开拓到勉强可以进入的地步，安哥拉·曼纽抽出手时还恶质地勾起内壁。一点肉粉色的黏膜纠缠着指尖被带出穴口，又因暴露在空气中而受刺激一般缩回去，。切嗣反射性地又仰了一下头，他看起来像条被按着刮鳞的鱼，又像只炸毛的猫。  
下一刻Avenger的性器便顺着还未完全收拢的穴口冲了进来。皱褶被撑平，肠道受惊地缩紧，倒像在吮吸入侵的异物。切嗣的腰剧烈弹动一下，仿佛要跳脱出来，而安哥拉·曼纽也在同一刻拥抱住他，手臂沿着腰后摸索，环过他的背，他维持着亲近的姿势，直到怀中人脱力般软倒下来。  
仿佛被这一挣扎耗尽了全部力气，切嗣堪堪倚着他的手臂下滑，溺水般喘气——他已经没有余力阻止自己发声。  
很快，他连叫出来的力气也用尽了。  
Avenger让人在自己怀里狠狠转了一圈，从他喉间碾出半声小动物般的哀鸣，他掰过切嗣后肩，将之固定成野兽交姌般的姿势。或许正处于对情事好奇的年纪，少年人的攻势有种毫不体谅对方的凶狠。他大开大合地操干，顶弄得身下人摇摇晃晃，汗湿的额发垂到地上。  
少年在暴行间隙抓住年长者后脑的头发，让后者的脸对着他。切嗣喘了一下，胡乱抬起手臂挡住失焦的眼睛，他的上身因为缺少一侧支撑又往下滑了一截。安哥拉·曼纽为这狼狈情状露出笑容。他身为恶意的聚合体，无法体会到人类的性本能，却可以从他人的痛苦和不幸中获得情欲般的快意。他挺身让两人相交更深，对方体内的恶质在与本体的共鸣下被唤醒，如流动的枷锁般贯彻全部血管。切嗣在半清醒间发出一声呜咽。  
围绕在他外部，充满他的内部，就这么毁灭——从内到外，就都是我的了。少年俯下身，轻轻抚摸着身下人翘起如猫耳的蓬乱短发。  
他的内心满足如同看见世界终结——他所憎恨的，他欲毁坏的，他所深爱的。部分是继承了前一份被吞噬的，名为爱莉丝菲尔的人偶的感情本应作为最理解他的存在，本应背负起他，背负世间之恶的人；拒绝他的降生，想要杀死他的人；却如温床般导致了他最终的降生，将他带出火海，将他当作人一样愚蠢地予以保护的人。这个无知的、错误的、善良的、因极善而为恶的人。  
是他的夙仇，他的所爱，是他的父亲，还是……母亲呢？  
“切嗣……”释放的时候少年撒娇一般蹭着身下人凸出的肩胛，“老爹——”  
那个男人原本因为过度的性爱而沉沉昏睡，却突然警醒过来。像受寻衅的野兽一样，他倏忽流露出刀一般的目光。  
安哥拉·曼纽不以为意地摸摸年长者的脸，用指根拭去眼角沁出的生理性泪水。  
“老爹在想什么呢？这里没有士郎，只有我。”  
他注视着对方暗淡眼瞳中一闪而过的愤怒的光亮，像安抚受惊的猫咪一般爱抚着一度戒备绷紧又强制松弛下去的肢体，快意在心中涨裂，使他想大笑，使他憎恨得想要亲吻，深爱得欲啖其骨。  
我就是士郎哦。如果这么说的话，我的养父、一定会坏掉吧。

卫宫切嗣的反抗小得惊人，他甚至勉强调整了个更不受力的姿势。门外静悄悄的。现在是什么时候了？他在半昏迷中模模糊糊地想到，方才他好像听到挂钟响，摆锤敲了十下。往常这个时候，士郎要回房睡觉了，在此之前他会先来道晚安。士郎是个好孩子，也向来准时。  
他终于在地上散乱一堆的衣物中摸到了胡桃木的枪柄。他又等了一会，才积够能举起枪，并开出一发子弹的力量。与此同时，Avenger放缓了肏干的动作，并不是因为脱力——对这种怪物而言，就连勃起也只是对人类生理的有意识模拟而已——而是故意让切嗣有余裕去注意周遭的变化。  
脚步声越来越响，然后纸质拉门上投出一团模糊的黑影。三步的距离，对于还是小孩子的士郎则需要五步，卫宫切嗣的意识好像分成两半，一半冷静地关注着动静，另一半像个绞索已经套在脖子上的死刑犯。  
他养子的声音透过拉门传过来，模模糊糊的，既像小孩，又像少年人。  
“老爹？”  
而近在咫尺，和他养子相同外貌的Avenger露出小孩子摔坏花瓶前的、恶作剧般的微笑。  
卫宫切嗣捡起Contender，换原本遮挡眼睛的手作支撑。他的枪口抵上身前人的下颌，他的弹匣里有最后一颗起源弹，肋骨的最后一点残片。  
由于没人回应的缘故，门上士郎的影子困惑地动了动——大概歪了歪头，然后影子渐渐变大，轮廓清晰地勾出人形：短发，因为被光线拉伸而身高模糊。  
安哥拉·曼纽极深地插入进去，在被侵犯者体内射了精。  
卫宫切嗣举枪的手脱力地发抖，他的穴口红肿，此世全部之恶的“精液”，或者说，充作精液的黑泥从未被塞满的缝隙里流下来，将腿根污染出淫荡的斑痕。他眼前景象碎裂如蛛网，痛感和快感彼此共融——毕竟对于极恶来说，这本就是一体——然后咬破了嘴唇，哑着声音说：“快睡吧，士郎。”  
仿佛没有听到，或者被什么吸引了全部注意一般，门外的影子一动不动。  
Avenger新奇地看着黑发的男人，那个人仿佛终于拿不稳一般放下枪支，他看起来既幸福又凄惨。  
“你既然知道这是梦，又为什么要回应他？”  
就像记忆只能塑造出模糊年限的影子一样，门外的世界在那一刻起就停止播放了。在这间只存在一个“士郎”的狭小和室里，卫宫切嗣无声地流下眼泪。  
Contender掉在地上，像支黑色塑料花。


End file.
